


告白予行练习

by domotorina



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domotorina/pseuds/domotorina
Summary: 借用了设定HW的歌曲名，不过设定和本家没有什么关系。大学生AU,小甜饼。
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 7





	1. Tsuyoshi Side

0.

”我喜欢你。“

单纯的几个音节不知怎么的却仿佛有着千斤重，堂本剛觉得自己的嘴唇连带着音调都有些微微颤抖。

眼前的人顿了顿，反应过来听到什么之后不可置信一般睁大了双眼，连耳朵也迅速攀上了红色。

”什么？“ 声音比平时要高出不止八度。

这时候剛才意识到自己刚刚说了什么。

搞砸了。

这是他被酒精所蒙蔽的脑子中唯一清晰的想法。

1.

要说怎么会变成莫名其妙告白了的结果，那一切都应该怪罪于长濑的身上。

难得的专业旅行，原本是打算在元旦之前就回到东京，却不想负责预定车票的长濑只订了去程而完全忘记了返程，等到发觉时已经直到1.2号前都没有了返京的车票，高速公路也因为突如其来的大雪也封了路，因此只能中途改变计划，滞留在当地。也万幸别墅本身是长濑家的，多留两晚并不麻烦。

闲来无事，长濑在别墅里翻出了几瓶酒，说着干脆我们来玩游戏吧。

是聚会定番的真心话大冒险活动，同班的户部大概是喜欢着光一，在瓶口转到她时毫不犹豫的选择了大冒险，然后在自己的亲友的帮助下不怎么隐晦的借助着选择了大冒险之后的机会对光一进行了告白。

虽然本人一直否认，但光一从小就很受欢迎。即便是看起来总是冷冰冰又不近人情的样子，也敌不过脸属实好看的仿佛是别的次元穿越来的王子，因此从小到大给光一告白的女孩子不在少数。

就像现在面前的场景，向光一告白的女孩子和一脸不知所措的光一，明明是看过了很多次的场景，已经经历到习惯了的场景，但不知道为什么却让剛有一些心浮气躁。

心浮气躁的后果便是觉得嘴巴有些干，剛没怎么思考的拿起了之前摆在旁边的自己的杯子喝了一大口，等到液体完全下了喉咙才后知后觉的发现这次的牛奶味道好像有些不对。

有点上头。

坐在隔壁的长濑在这时一把将他搂了过去，不只从哪里摸出了一个细长的酒瓶，得意的在剛面前晃动着：“这个酒不错吧！是我翻出来的本地的果酒，度数很低的！所以小剛你喝一点也没事。”

剛接过瓶子一看，才发现果酒的度数确实如长濑所说，只有6°，对于很多人而言大概可以算作是非酒精饮料的程度吧，不过剛天生就是不太能喝酒的体质，因此对于他而言，6°已经是一个小小的考验了。

那边不知怎么的突然有了不少女生的尖叫。剛转过去看就发现起哄着光一去拥抱户部的户部的亲友们。

虽然别人看起来可能还是没什么表情的样子，但是刚知道他那是被起哄之后的害羞和不安。

他突然开始讨厌起对堂本光一了如指掌的自己了。

什么嘛。

大概就是一口气喝下上一秒才从冰箱里拿出来的柠檬汽水一样，又酸又涩。

以前遇到这样的场景，通常剛也会加入起哄的人群：”虽然吃着醋却依然要起哄的自己是不是有什么问题“这样的事也不是没有想过。然而这一次，却完全不想看到那样的场景，于是干脆走到了庭院里。

因为长濑一家有经常来这栋别墅的关系，庭院里的枝叶都修剪的相当合适，是常年都能保持绿色的植物类型，因此即便是深冬的12月也依旧有着生机勃勃的感觉，配上缀在枝叶上的纯白色雪花，总觉得光是看着心灵也收到了洗涤。

最开始见到光一的时候也是在这样下雪的季节。

那时候剛一家才在京都定居下，就由母亲带着去拜访隔壁的邻居。还未敲开门铃，先发现的是和自家一样还没整理好的堆在院子里的各种纸箱，以及门牌上相同的姓氏，堂本。

聊了一下才发现，对方家庭也是近畿地方出生并且在不久之前刚刚搬到京都来的样子，甚至连家庭成员的构成和年龄也一模一样，因此很快两家人便熟络了起来。光一和剛进入了相同学校的小学部中等部和高等部，寒暑假都是在一个堂本家度过，每年甚至还会两个家庭一起出去旅行一次。

意识到的时候剛才发现自己已经完全习惯了光一就在自己身边的日子。一转头就在身边，一打开窗门喊一声就能听到回复，才是剛熟悉的日常

而最初意识到自己对光一感情的变化也是一个平常的日子。平常的放学回家，平常的聊天，平常的听到光一对自己说又被告白了。却不平常的听到了原本对恋爱没有任何兴趣的光一说，”突然觉得，我也想谈一场恋爱了呢。“

微妙的难受了起来。

却还是装作不经意的问道：”光一是有喜欢的人了吗？“

结果旁边的人意外的闹了个脸红，连声音都结巴了起来：”这，这么说起来是也，也不是没有。“

完全想象之外的回答，刚不禁愣了愣，而那边的光一却没有注意到剛的反常，而是依旧红着脸磕磕绊绊的说着些什么。那些话语剛完全都没有听进去，唯一清晰的便只有自己确确实实因为光一有喜欢的人而感到了心痛。

不是因为觉得儿时的玩伴有了喜欢的对象却没有告诉自己这样合理的原因。

而是因为那刚以为自己完全不存在的，因为嫉妒而产生的私心。

嫉妒那个能够让光一失去平时的从容的他喜欢的对象。

”哇，冷死了————“ 从身后传来的声音和突然出现在肩膀上的重量让剛回过神来，转头一看才发现是光一走了出来，穿着看起来就不怎么厚的绒线衫，双手和鼻子都冻得有些通红，却把自己的厚外套披在了剛的身上。

”冷的话自己穿上吧。“

”不用。话说剛你怎么就穿着这么薄就出来了，当心着凉啊你这家伙，明明从小身体就不怎么好。“

”我才没有这么弱呢。“

”就是有。你以为光我照顾发烧的你就有多少次啦。“

就这么说了些没什么意义的话题。

这么说起来，这个家伙怎么会跑到院子里来。

该不会是和户部拥抱之后，不好意思了吧。

脑子想着别问别问，嘴巴却擅自说了出来。

”所以，拥抱了吗？“

”你也听到啦。没有啦！我不可能这样做的，再说也不是喜欢的人。“

啊。

又是那个喜欢的人。

如果自己什么都不做的话，总有一天光一就会和喜欢的人告白了吧。

被光一告白的话，对方一定会给出肯定的答复吧。然后光一就会和喜欢的人顺利的交往，结婚，然后生下小孩，光一虽然看起来是那个样子，但是却意外的对小孩很耐心呢，也许会成为一个整颗心都扑在孩子身上的爸爸吧。再然后就是购买自己的房子，搬离这个从小到大居住的地方，去继续自己的人生。

和剛越来越远的，没有剛参与的人生。

是剛从意识到自己喜欢光一之后考虑了无数次的事情，也明明从那个时候就考虑好了决定当做什么都没有发生过的继续和光一以幼驯染的身份相处。

因为不想破坏和光一之间的关系。

因为害怕说出口后连幼驯染的关系都无法继续保持。

然而被酒精怂恿了的大脑却仿佛存心和剛作对似的，明明知道什么才是最好最安全的选择，明明知道只有什么都不做才能完美的保持现状，却就这么轻易的松懈了自制力。

所以就告白了。

又或者实际上，这才是剛内心深处一直以来真正想要进行的行为也说不定。

2.

一时冲动给从小一起长大的幼驯染告白了应该怎么办。

如果有恋爱的教科书的话，堂本剛想要第一个询问这个问题。

但对于从来没有谈过恋爱又喝醉了的剛而言，他唯一能想到的补救方式简直可以说是火上浇油级别的糟糕。

“是练习。” 说出口的瞬间连剛自己都想打自己。

” ？？？什么练习，你喝醉了吗。“ 没了之前的红晕，光一皱起眉头，像剛那边走了一步。

“我，打算明天告白。” 反正也不可能再糟了，剛如此自暴自弃的说了出来。”但我没什么信心啊，所以只能找光一练习一下了，毕竟只有对着你可以这样练习不是吗。“

结果眼前的堂本光一完全肉眼可见的愣住了。此时更多的不知是雨或是雪的东西像是读懂了这尴尬的空气一般落了下来，光一的表情在更深的夜里显得晦暗不明。

”所以刚刚的，是对明天表白对象的练习吗？“

”对，简单来说是这么回事。“

”……什么啊。“光一突然转过身去，踢了踢地上已经浅浅地堆积起来了的白雪”有喜欢的家伙什么的，你怎么完全都没有和我提过。“ 声音越来越轻，几乎可是说是带上了不确定的意味。

”光一不也是，没有告诉过我喜欢谁吗。“

”那，那是因为，所以说谁会讨论这个啦，也实在太蠢了吧。“

”我也是这样的原因。“

用光一给出的原因反驳了光一的质问，反而看起来像是让他更失落了一些。

“那就不要用那样的眼神看着我说喜欢啊…………我会当真的。”

轻的让剛几乎以为自己幻听了。”什么？“

“我说，我会给你加油的。” 重新抬起头的光一，不知为何露出了灿烂到过分地，仿佛营业一般的笑容。

3.

什么打算明天告白啊。

长濑引以为豪的果酒确实质量不错，至少第二天起床的剛不仅没有什么宿醉感，还清楚的记得昨天的自己说了什么。

他躺在不熟悉的床上用手背捂住了眼睛，第一次希望自己喝了假酒。

————这不是连把错误怪罪在酒精上都做不到了吗。

时间是12月31日，新年的前一天，堂本光一22岁生日的前一天。依旧是长濑负责组织活动，也依旧不出意外的是全天的自由活动。

真是散漫啊。剛想，不愧是对他说新年快乐能够回复谢谢您的男人。

但好歹能够给他一些考虑的时间，原本应该是这样的。

却不知道为什么，光一在看到下到餐厅吃饭的剛之后，立即兴奋地提出想要和剛出去逛一逛的要求，甚至用上了撒娇的语气。而刚从小的时候就对光一的撒娇毫无办法，很快举起了白旗接受了光一的邀请。

多少有一些被昨晚的氛围所影响，两人平常舒适的沉默在这时却显得有那么一些尴尬，甚至让剛萌生了一种”先开口就输了“的微妙认知。然而提出邀请的光一本人也像是陷入了什么思考一样，剛偷偷看向光一时，发现他低着头，也不知道在想些什么。

结果就是两个人漫无目的的闲逛了一整个下午，甚至没有什么像样的交谈，只有一些例如“吃这个吧。“ ”好啊。“ ”去那边吗？“ ”好啊。“ ”要不要看看这个？“ ”好啊。”的对话

这么想来光一除了“好呀。”几乎什么都没说。

什么嘛，不是来自那边的邀请吗？！ 

剛不自觉的嘟了嘟嘴，腾升了一些烦躁的感觉。”回去吧。“

”诶？“好啊先生说出了一句新的话语，真是新鲜呢。

”差不多要晚饭啦，也没什么好逛的了吧。“

”唔……“

”而且说起来这么冷的天气两个大男人在外面有什么好逛的啦。“

”一定要告白吗？“ 光一突然说出了和剛的话语没有什么关联的回复。”不告白，就，不行吗？是……这么喜欢的对象吗？“

这样有些踌躇的光一，反而让剛下定了决心。”是哦。是真的，很认真的喜欢的对象。“

等一下就说出来吧，即使有可能会被拒绝。但如果不说出来的话，之后一定会后悔的。

”是吗……“

“光一不是也有喜欢的人嘛，多少能够理解我的心情吧。“

”啊，关于这个啊。“

光一转向剛，又露出了昨夜那个过分灿烂的，即便是不熟悉的人来看都能知道是勉强的微笑。

”我失恋了呢。就在刚刚。“

4.

自己听到了什么？在脑子完全反应过来之前，心脏已经自说自话的疯狂跳动起来。

完全放弃了笑容，光一在说完那句话之后便低下头反复踢着地上可怜的小石子，抽头丧气地像是要把自己失落的情绪都发泄在石子身上一样。

而和光一的心情完全相反的，是突然欢欣雀跃了的剛。

原来是这样啊。

光一喜欢的，原来是自己吗？

所以这么长久以来都是在吃着自己的醋啊。

想到这里，剛更开心了，甚至fufufu的笑了出来。

”小光。“ 用了只有小时候才会叫的，自己专属的称呼。

”怎么了……“

”我呢，有一个认真喜欢的，喜欢的不得了的家伙。“

”……“

”因为我没什么信心啊，所以只能找光一练习一下了，毕竟只有对着你可以这样练习不是吗。“

”…………你这个家伙，知道你要给别人告白了，在这个时候就放过我吧。“

剛走到了光一的面前。

”笨蛋。“

”只能找你练习的原因是什么，好好想想啊。“

5.

”当然是因为这个对象就是你，所以找别人根本没有任何意义啊。“

6.

垂头丧气先生从疑惑到突然明白过来到脸红到突然兴奋的样子让剛也跟着害羞了起来。

”笨蛋。“

又这么叫了一遍，红着脸向着反方向走去。

“等等我！”

然后剛的手从后面被轻轻的拽住了，变成了十指相扣的方式。

正好是冬季的落日最美的时候，夕阳将天色烧成橘红浅紫的一片又把天光打回到他们的身上，原本还有着的寒冷气息被并肩而走的两人以及温暖的夕阳中和成了冬日特有的飒爽气息，是正正好好适合牵手的温度。

”剛。“

”嗯？“

”我也喜欢你。“

”早点说不就好了，呆子。“

7.

嘛，至于剛从很早就喜欢上了光一还吃了不少自己的醋，以及练习告白不过是一个蹩脚的借口这样很逊的事情，光一就不需要知道了。

<完>


	2. Koichi Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Another Story -

0.

“我喜欢你。”

单纯的几个音节，曾经听过各式各样的或是娇媚或是元气的声音说出的词汇，却因为说话的人不同，大脑擅自便进行了区别，心脏也随之跟着快速鼓动起来。

”什么？“ 声音比平时要高出不止八度。

被自己喜欢的人告白了。

堂本光一21岁的人生里，第一次感觉到原来被告白是这样愉快的心情。

1.

难得的专业旅行，原本是打算在元旦之前就回到东京，却不想负责预定车票的长濑只订了去程而完全忘记了返程，等到发觉时已经直到1.2号前都没有了返京的车票，高速公路也因为突如其来的大雪也封了路，因此只能中途改变计划，滞留在当地。也万幸别墅本身是长濑家的，多留两晚并不麻烦。

闲来无事，长濑在别墅里翻出了几瓶酒，说着干脆我们来玩游戏吧。

是聚会定番的真心话大冒险活动，光一对于这种活动一向没什么兴趣，但毕竟是长濑的提议，因此为了不扫他的兴光一还是勉强参加了游戏。

瓶口转到同班的户部时，她毫不犹豫的选择了大冒险。

”那请留美对着光一君告白吧！“ 光一不记得说话女生的名字，只记得她好像一直和户部关系不错的样子。并非针对任何人，只是光一觉得自己的视野天生便很窄，也不擅长认人，不论是明星还是同班同学，不认识就是不认识。之所以对户部有些印象还是因为她的好友已经不止一次在教室里大声地起哄过她和光一了。

”诶——————为什么！“

”大冒险嘛！愿赌服输啦，留美你可不能耍赖哦。“

”那光，光一君，我喜欢你。好了啦放过我吧！“

”wow~~~“

像是这样的情景，虽然经历过不少次，但是光一依旧不知道该怎么反应好。说白了很麻烦，被不喜欢的人告白并且还要被起哄什么的，但像是现在这样套着大冒险的理由，也不好做出什么反应。

而且光一并不是很明白，明明直截了当的拒绝才能够让对方不要留有什么不该有的幻想，但不知道为什么这么说了之后对方总是会哭着跑走，之后也会有一些不好的流言传出来。

叹了一口气，光一移开了视线，寻找着剛的身影。结果没等他找到，瓶口便指向了他。

”那这次！就由光一君来拥抱留美吧！“

”哇~~~~“

所以说放过我吧————— 这么想着的光一，终于看到了一直在寻找的身影走进庭院的样子，于是干脆的喝了三杯酒表示自罚，然后丢下了还在起哄的女生们走进了庭院。

因为长濑一家有经常来这栋别墅的关系，庭院里的枝叶都修剪的相当合适，是常年都能保持绿色的植物类型，因此即便是深冬的12月也依旧有着生机勃勃的感觉，配上缀在枝叶上的纯白色雪花，总觉得光是看着心灵也收到了洗涤。

而剛就这么背对着自己，仅仅穿着光一的妈妈织的毛衣，单薄的背影不知道为什么看起来有一些寂寞。

最开始见到剛的时候也是在这样下雪的季节。

那时候光一一家才在京都定居下，正在整理的时候，便听到有人敲响了自己家的门铃。打开门后，发现了一个温柔的夫人牵着一个和光一一样大的小男孩。聊了一下才发现，对方家庭也是近畿地方出生并且在不久之前刚刚搬到京都来的样子，甚至连家庭成员的构成和年龄也一模一样，因此很快两家人便熟络了起来。光一和剛进入了相同学校的小学部中等部和高等部，寒暑假都是在一个堂本家度过，每年甚至还会两个家庭一起出去旅行一次。

意识到的时候光一才发现自己已经完全习惯了剛就在自己身边的日子。在教室里的话是前后座，在食堂或是聚餐的时候则是左右座，平时只需要走到隔壁的院子按下门铃，不出几分钟就能看到打开门的剛，便是光一熟悉的日常。

虽然被评价受欢迎，但是光一知道自己的性格其实并不是多么讨人喜欢的类型。怕麻烦，认生，对同班同学邀约几乎全都会拒绝，结果总是会被曲解为高冷又不近人情的类型，或是莫名地给他冠上冷酷王子的设定。

他一直在想为什么总是有那么多人擅自的给自己贴上了这样那样的标签，又在发现他并不是自己想象中的人的时候擅自的感到失望。

但剛不一样，也不知道是因为本身就相性合或是从小一起长大的缘故，唯独只有剛，从来没有给他贴上过任何不必要的标签。

而最初意识到自己对剛感情的变化也是一个平常的日子。

在这样的时代，国中的男生多少都有了一些对于喜欢的人的小心思，与girls talk相对于的boys talk时间里也几乎都是在评价着喜欢的女孩子的穿着以及女孩子是否喜欢自己，诸如此类的天真又青春的事情。

然后在这样的对话中，第一个浮现在光一脑海里的，并不是任何或是漂亮或是可爱的女孩子。

而是剛。

在学校里耀眼夺目的剛，在私下里有时会闹别扭的像小孩子一样的剛；说着麻烦但还是好好听着并且配合自己的物理话题的剛，说着没兴趣但还是会去了解并且陪着自己打游戏的剛。

并不是单纯的帅气或是漂亮，成熟或是可爱可以形容的。

只是在不知道什么时候开始，只要是剛，也只能是剛，变成了让光一心动的唯一的存在。

意识到之后也有小小的试探过。

在某一个寻常的放学的日子里，深深的吸了一口气，光一装作随意的说：”突然觉得我也想谈一场恋爱了呢。“

”诶，光一有喜欢的人了吗。“

听不出什么情绪的回复让光一连声音都有些结巴了起来：”这，这么说起来是也，也不是没有。“

偷偷睹向剛的时候，他只是单纯的看着前方继续走着，看起来并没有对光一说出来的话有什么反应。

这样平淡的反应不知为何让光一同时有了失落和安心，这样完全相反的心情。

从小的时候开始就是这样的，剛很受欢迎，相比光一对于别人的情感也要敏感的多，很多时候女孩子对他的心思在还没说出口的时候就已经被他发现，然后提前用不伤害女孩子心情的语言拒绝。

而就是这样的剛，比谁都要了解光一。那么光一的心情即使不用说出来，剛一定也能知道的吧。如果知道的话，虽然没有表示接受，但是也没有厌恶的样子，从某种意义上来说也是一种胜利吧？

”哇，冷死了————“ 打开通往庭院的玻璃移门才发现外面的天气比光一想象中还要更冷一些，仅仅是一会儿鼻子就冻得有些发红，便想也没想的就把自己的厚外套披到了剛的身上。

转头看向自己的剛的脸上还残留着冷淡的表情，不过发现是光一之后很快就柔和了下来，可能是看到了他搓着手试图取暖的样子，露出了小小的笑容”冷的话自己穿上吧。“

”不用。话说剛你怎么就穿着这么薄就出来了，当心着凉啊你这家伙，明明从小身体就不怎么好。“

”我才没有这么弱呢。“

”就是有。你以为光我照顾发烧的你就有多少次啦。“

就这么说了些没什么意义的话题。

”所以，拥抱了吗？“突然听到剛有一些踌躇的声音。

”你也听到啦。没有啦！我不可能这样做的，再说也不是喜欢的人。“

偷偷的睹向剛的时候，发现他的表情不知为何突然又变得有些硬起来，在深色的夜里显得晦暗不明。

然后剛说出了那几个字。

2.

被从小一起长大的幼驯染，并且是自己喜欢的对象告白了应该怎么办。

即使没有恋爱的教科书，也没有恋爱的经验，堂本光一依旧可以脱口而出应对的答案。

然而还没等他能够开口，剛却抢先说道：

“是练习。” 

” ？？？什么练习，你喝醉了吗。“ 没了之前的红晕，光一皱起眉头，像剛那边走了一步。

“我，打算明天告白。”

是玩笑吧。

”我没什么信心啊，所以只能找光一练习一下了，毕竟只有对着你可以这样练习不是吗。“

不是玩笑啊……

”所以刚刚的，是对明天表白对象的练习吗？“完全没有了方才雀跃的心情，现在的光一心情仿佛攀登上了最高点后，突然急速下冲地过山车一般，只能生硬的挤出了一句回复。

”对，简单来说是这么回事。“

”……什么啊。“

就好像奋战了几十个小时终于打赢了最终boss以为迎来了胜利，却被告知刚刚打败的并不是真boss，堕落成了bad ending。

光一转过身去，踢了踢地上已经浅浅地堆积起来了的积雪”有喜欢的家伙什么的，你怎么完全都没有和我提过。“ 声音越来越轻，几乎可是说是带上了不确定的意味。

”光一不也是，没有告诉过我喜欢谁吗。“

”那，那是因为，所以说谁会讨论这个啦，也实在太蠢了吧。“

”我也是这样的原因。“

“那就不要用那样的眼神看着我说喜欢啊…………我会当真的。”

也许是声音过轻让剛没有听清的关系，他有些疑惑的看向光一，”什么？“

这个时候，合格幼驯染或是帅气的王子应该做出什么样的反应呢？

“我会给你加油的。” 只能勉强的露出了营业用的灿烂笑容，口是心非的说道。

3.

什么我会给你加油的啊。

昨晚问长濑要的酒的确实质量不错，明明喝了许多，第二天起床的光一不仅没有什么宿醉感，还清楚的记得昨天发生了什么。

他躺在不熟悉的床上用手背捂住了眼睛，第一次希望自己的酒量没有那么好。

———这不是什么都记得清清楚楚的吗。

时间是12月31日，新年的前一天，堂本光一22岁生日的前一天。依旧是长濑负责组织活动，也依旧不出意外的是全天的自由活动。

以前的光一想都不用想就会选择呆在室内，

但现在不一样，因为剛说他打算在今天表白。

在看到下到餐厅吃饭的剛之后，对于如何阻止剛表白毫无头绪的光一能够想到的唯一的蹩脚的办法，就是先发制人的提出了想和剛出去逛一逛，甚至用上了撒娇的语气。

并且不出所料，从小的时候就对光一的撒娇毫无办法的剛，很快举起了白旗接受了光一的邀请。

如果剛能够一天都陪着自己的话一定就没法找到时间和那个喜欢的家伙独处，没法表白，也就不会离开自己了吧？在心里对剛轻轻的道了歉，光一当然也知道这样的选择不过是小孩子的闹变扭，而且其实违背了剛本人的心意，但无论如何，他果然还是不希望剛会离开自己。

而且他果然也不是一个即使心痛也会祝福喜欢的人的合格的幼驯染，或是没有心的冷漠的王子，只不过是一个害怕失去喜欢的人的普通的男孩子而已。

多少有一些被昨晚的氛围所影响，两人平常舒适的沉默在这时却显得有那么一些尴尬，平时有许多可以聊起的有趣话题只要想到等一下的剛就要和别人告白也变得不想开口了，失落感简直可以和第一次知道圣诞老人并不是真的以及暑假只剩下最后一天的小孩子媲美。

结果就是两个人漫无目的的闲逛了一整个下午，甚至没有什么像样的交谈，只有一些例如“吃这个吧。“ ”好啊。“ ”去那边吗？“ ”好啊。“ ”要不要看看这个？“ ”好啊。”的对话，而光一也除了“好呀。”，几乎什么都没说。

结果直到剛说出“回去吧。”，宣告了光一的拖延计划完全破裂的时候，他也没想出什么好办法。 

”诶？“

”差不多要晚饭啦，也没什么好逛的了吧。“

”唔……“

”而且说起来这么冷的天气两个大男人在外面有什么好逛的啦。“

”一定要告白吗？“ 抱着最后的希望开口了，”不告白，就，不行吗？是……这么喜欢的对象吗？“

听到光一的话的剛有一些惊讶，但很快，像是想到了喜欢的人的样子一般，表情立马柔和了下来”是哦。是真的，很认真的喜欢的对象。“

是光一最喜欢的，曾经的光一认为剛只有对着自己的时候才会露出的微笑。

但是并不是这样的，剛从以前就有了一个很认真喜欢的对象，而且在想到那个人的时候的剛，甚至会露出更为害羞和柔和的微笑。

以为自己不需要表达剛就可以知道自己的心意，并且在不知道什么时候甚至擅自觉得剛也是有那么一些喜欢自己的。

其实全都是自己的自作多情。

真是太糗了啊，堂本光一。

”是吗……“

“光一不是也有喜欢的人嘛，多少能够理解我的心情吧。“

”啊，关于这个啊。“

光一转向剛，第一次体会到了告白失败的女孩子的心情。

”我失恋了呢。就在刚刚。“

4.

完全放弃了笑容，光一在说完那句话之后便低下头反复踢着地上可怜的小石子，抽头丧气地像是要把自己失落的情绪都发泄在石子身上一样。

结果短暂的沉默之后，反而听到罪魁祸首fufufu的笑了出来，一反之前的低气压，甚至感觉突然就开心了起来。

”小光。“ 还用了只有小时候才会叫的，剛专属的称呼。

”怎么了……“

”我呢，有一个认真喜欢的，喜欢的不得了的家伙。“

”……“

”因为我没什么信心啊，所以只能找光一练习一下了，毕竟只有对着你可以这样练习不是吗。“

”…………你这个家伙，知道你要给别人告白了，在这个时候就放过我吧。“

啊可恶，我是绝对不会祝福这个被剛喜欢的家伙的。

这么赌气的想着的时候，光一听到剛用对他没有办法的语气小声说道，”笨蛋。“

”只能找你练习的原因是什么，好好想想啊。“

5.

”当然是因为这个对象就是你，所以找别人根本没有任何意义啊。“

6.

”笨蛋。“

又这么叫了一遍，泛上了浅粉色的剛转头向着反方向走去。看起来像是有些生气的样子，却能很明显的发现他的步伐并不快，甚至完全可以得出他是在等待光一所以特地走的慢一些的结论。而光一也是这时候才反应过来。

剛从很早以前，一直认真喜欢的对象，原来是自己吗。

也就是说，确实是两厢情愿吗。

这么想着，光一露出了如果被学校里的人看到一定会说是王子失格的灿烂的笑容。

“等等我！”

从后面轻轻地拽住了剛的手，变成了十指相扣的方式。

正好是冬季的落日最美的时候，夕阳将天色烧成橘红浅紫的一片又把天光打回到他们的身上，原本还有着的寒冷气息被并肩而走的两人以及温暖的夕阳中和成了冬日特有的飒爽气息，是正正好好适合牵手的温度。

”剛。“

”嗯？“

”我也喜欢你。“

”早点说不就好了，呆子。“

7.

温柔的笑着的剛，恶作剧得逞的剛，认真的时候男前的不得了的剛，对自己的撒娇毫无办法的顺从自己的剛，都是光一喜欢的剛。

但即便是没有办法坦率的说出喜欢所以绕了一个大圈子，偶尔还喜欢冷战，可以说是有点麻烦的剛，在光一看来却依旧还是可爱的不得了的事情，剛就暂时不需要知道了。

<完>

**Author's Note:**

> 担心全名看起来太繁琐所以这次尝试了单独的名字，为了和刚才的刚区分开用了繁体版本的剛来表示244，希望看起来不会混淆。


End file.
